Talk:Orokin Derelict/@comment-94.139.0.105-20190307081244/@comment-62.107.181.195-20190518184015
Yeah, Zenurik Energizing Dash specifically, though I guess the passive Energy Pulse also helps. The energy gains from that can really help offset negative efficiency on any frame. Another way of looking at it is that Zenurik is a built-in way to compensate for negative efficiency, not requiring a mod slot, which enables the 99% strength from Blind Rage even on frames that have no special energy management capabilities. The only time this doesn't work is when you really want to use a different focus school than Zenurik, and in that case you just switch a setup without negative efficiency. With Nidus yeah, you still pay more for the initial cast, but 4 targets hit ALWAYS gives you that energy back, no matter if it's 40 or 60. However, each subsequent target hit will give you 10 additional energy in the first case, and 15 in the second. Like I said, the only danger of Blind Rage on Nidus is being slightly more vulnerable to not being able to use two of your abilities until you gain that energy from Hunter Adrenaline and can do it anyways. As soon as you have the energy, your bar will be full 24/7 until you mess up again, at which point Hunter Adrenaline kicks in again. Built in compensation + mod synergies = no achilles heel, just more power. I understand your position on SpeedVa perfectly. What I'm not sure about is if you understand that in the proper scenario it's actually one of the most powerful tools in the game for farming rotation rewards from endless missions with any group that can kill the enemies and not die, and if combined with a very specific group setup, is also one of the most powerful tools in game for farming drops from regular enemies. You can even do both concurrently, while also cracking relics and getting Void Trace. Which is just an insanely efficient use of time. The reason that question is important is, if you use SpeedVa as an argument against corrupted mods, you end up talking what sounds like straight up bullshit to any experienced player. She's _REALLY_ good in the right context. I can't stress this enough. I dunno man, I've been playing a lot of defense and excavation missions with Limbo and Frost with different bubble sizes (trying to figure out what I like best), and I've had mission fails because a nullifier is behind a wall when I recast my bubble and it gets instantly popped as it pokes through the wall and the bubbles touch without me even knowing the danger. When you're doing long defense or excavaction, the objective will pop very fast without protection on later waves/rounds. I'm not sure I would put corrupted mods on Rhino or Excal either unless I was doing something specific where it made sense, which would mostly be group play scenarios. I'm not sure how I would build a solo Chroma without them though. I mean I could get a decent build for blazing through normal star chart missions sure, but with scaling enemies in long missions and harder enemies in sorties and arbitrations I'd just fall off and become ineffective way sooner. It all depends on the frame and what you intend to do with it. Speaking of sorties, I'm so happy I have Loki with 36 seconds of invisibility for spy, capture and rescue missions, as well as sabotage missions where there's no defense part. I have no clue what I would use power range for in that scenario, against level 80-100 enemies that I have no reason to fight, and dropping Narrow Minded would cut invisibility time to just under 25 seconds, increasing chance of death and significantly reducing efficiency. No reason to bring a frame that has to fight it's way through either. Anyways, here's the thing man.. You quoted the last part of this line from my last post: "Okay, it seems like corrupted mods are situationally useful, actually can be really powerful, but for me where I'm at in the game right now with the frames I'm playing and the way I'm doing it, it's probably not for me (yet)". The first part is also important, that understanding. See, it still sounds like you're saying "I don't see that negative stats, or stats below default, can make a build stronger." - If you were instead saying "I see how negative stats can make a build stronger, but my gameplay takes place outside the circumstances where those things are beneficial or required." - Then you are not being Narrow Minded, but rather observant and selective. Does that make sense? I just want you to understand that these things are situationally effective even if you are never in those situations personally. Because I am, and looking at this thread so are other people. That means those situations exist, and failing to express some sort of understanding of where we are coming from, even if it's a completely different place than where you are.. I can see that as an attitude that would cause "less subtle" reactions for sure. I mean.. I think I'm being understanding of your position, right? Like I wrote in my last post: "I think "it makes me feel bad when the stats are red" is the best argument you have. Because it's personal and makes sense to you." - Is failing to extend the same curtesy to everyone in this thread caused by an actual lack of understanding? Or no? Because I can keep explaining if you like :P